Howl: An InuKouga Collection
by Salome Sensei
Summary: Yaoilicious InuKouga for all.  From light and naughty to angsty and naughty.  Adults only.
1. How to Own a Dog

Note: InuKouga deserves more luv...or PWP anyhow. Adults only.

**How to Own a Dog  
**

It's good to be a dog. The sweet smell of sex before the act, the taste of sweat and having my knees ground into the dirt while I'm being mounted. It's all so fucking good. Especially with Kouga. That wolf knows how to own a dog.

If I could shove his whole body up my ass, I think I would. He's that fucking hot.

But only Sesshoumaru has an asshole that big, as everyone in Japan knows. How he trained that sweet little girl to ram into him with every long hard object they can find, I don't know-and, frankly, I don't want to know. It's all a game to her. She fucks his ass and keeps her innocence. Amazing when you think about it—but I was talking about Kouga.

I don't think I've ever met someone who moves like he does. Fast, yeah, that's part of it, stealthy too. Maybe it's 'cause I want it so damn bad that he can hit me from behind and have me beneath him and his cock oiled and ready for action before I know what's what, but it's also just who he is. Shards or no, the wolf just fucking owns me, and I don't care who knows it.

Well, except Kagome.

And Sango.

And Shippo.

And my shithead of a brother.

Miroku knows. He knows everything. If there is a single fetish he hasn't jerked off thinking about, it'd surprise the hell outta me-but I was talking about Kouga.

We let him watch us sometimes. Or rather Kouga grins and yanks my head back by the hair, grazes his fangs along my jaw, and tells me in this dark, throaty growl that he's gonna let Miroku see just how hungry I am for his wolf-fuck. I'd like to say I can smell Miroku whipping out his cock even if I can't see him. I know he's there and hard, but I can't. I can't see or smell anything but Kouga. And my own cock, red and hard, leaking onto the ground beneath me as Kouga mounts and rides me 'til I howl like a wolf myself.

Yeah, I'm hungry. Kami, I'm so fucking hungry I practically beg for it. Nah, I do beg for it, over and over again, while Kouga chuckles, low and dirty, and takes me again. Damn, that wolf knows how to own a dog.


	2. Duet for Dog and Wolf, 1 to 4

Note: This will be another of my 100-word bite series (like _My Lord Father_ and _The Love Letters of Naraku_. This time it's the dance of dog and wolf with alternating perspectives. It will continue in additional chapters, but may be interrupted by other oneshots. Adults only.

Warning: Canine-style yumminess.

**Duet for Dog and Wolf (1-4)  
**

The wolf's pissed around the campsite again. His little gift to let me know he's out there. I rage inside that I don't wake and catch him at it, though it gets inside my dreams and turns me feral. I run and chase, howl at the moon. And when I've almost caught him, he wheels in his tracks, turns to face me, and grins, blue eyes glowing like the moon. I wake to the ashes of a fire, a hard cock, and the stink of wolf piss. I already know you want Kagome. So what kind of game is this?

Idiot dog, sleeping in your tree. Thinking you can see everything, even with your eyes closed. But I'm too fast for you, awake or asleep. I invade your little world, remind you that just beyond the circle of your campfire is true wilderness, is me. I can feign tameness, just like you. I can bring flowers to the girl, smile and simper. But why do I do it, Inuyasha? Why do I rouse your jealousy? Why do I taunt you so willfully? I am waking the beast in you, dog, and I won't stop until you come out and play.

It feels good to snarl openly at you, wolf. Kagome can make me "sit" all day, but I will enjoy my anger. I'm no more subtle than you, but at least I don't fawn over her, pretending to be something I'm not. I smell you, wolf, high and sharp as the wind blows your hair. What gives you the right to be proud of your life of cave-dwelling and pissing contests? Pointed ears and pelt, tail and fangs: you're more animal than I am. One day you'll go too far and I'll show you which of us is wilder inside.

You take the bait every time, such a good little dog, yet you have no idea what you do to me. My fingers itch to pet those pretty ears, my cock longs to feel the heat of your mouth. You can't mask your emotions any more than I can mask my scent. This is our dance, Inuyasha, though you don't yet know it. Breathe me in, down to the bone. Let me light a spark inside you that only I can quench. Step by step, I will lead you to the hunger of the wolf, then together we will feast.


	3. Howl

Note: Originally written for LJ community I-b-4-y. Took 2nd place in their "Moonstruck" prompt! (I'll get back to the "Duet" after this.)

**Howl**

Why is it that my ears perk up at the sound and not yours, Kagome? Can't you hear the wolfcall? I shudder at that high, mournful cry. I stifle a whimper. The moon is so full and bright when Kouga howls. I can't take my eyes away.

Why don't you know he's calling for you, Kagome? Can't you hear the wolfcall? You chatter with Sango as we sit 'round the campfire. You turn, ask me if I'm cold. Your eyes are warm, but moon-gazing has blinded me. I shake my head, turn back to the light.

Why aren't I grateful for your attention, Kagome? Can't you hear the wolfcall? I feel a snarl forming in the back of my throat. I cough to keep it from rising. A tightness claws at my chest. You have made me tame, but he calls to the wildness that never stills.

Why does time pass so slowly, Kagome? Can't you hear the wolfcall? I'm torn, facing fears and desires so new to me they leave me raw. I try to find your scent to anchor me, but my senses are skewed. I smell the wolf through his cries. I see him in the high, silver moon.

Why does it feel like time has stopped, Kagome? Can't you hear the wolfcall? Miroku, keen and lecherous, seems to see what you don't. His eyebrow raises and he takes in my state in a glance. Kouga howls again, and Miroku is forgot. I am moonstruck.

Why is everything so quiet, Kagome? Can't you hear the wolfcall? The beast went unanswered, and his voice died away. I rage inside, longing to bolt. The moon's brightness is unforgiving. I should be thankful that he can't claim your heart with his call, Kagome, but I fear he has claimed mine.


	4. Peak

Note: Ok, another little interruption before the return to _Howl_. 200 words written for hentai_contest's "exhausted" prompt. Enjoy.

**Peak**

I watch you fight, Inuyasha, watch you launch yourself at your opponent, throw yourself into every thrust of sword or claw. I listen as you roar your battle cry, a dog's ferocity and a demon's power. Again and again you strike, unafraid and undaunted, no matter the enemy. A lesser soul would be grow exhausted, but not you. I wait, aroused and hungry, sniffing the air for that moment when the beast within you breaks the surface, when the feral side appears. I inhale the rawness, grow hard until I ache with wanting. We are youkai, we are canine. We are animal and man and so much more.

You never notice me watching, so intent on defeating the day's foe, proving yourself worthy of your place, of your sword. I understand, dog, as few others can. And one day soon, when you reach the peak of your ferocity and your bloodlust, unable to come back to hanyou tameness even at Kagome's urgent beckoning, then I will come to you, then I will claim that part of you that howls without end for a consummation it cannot name. Then, Inuyasha, you will be worthy of taking. Then, you will be mine.


End file.
